


The Ship No One Asked For, but Still Got Anyways

by Starlightevil123



Category: MCSM, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightevil123/pseuds/Starlightevil123
Summary: As the title says. If the ship isn't your cup of tea, at least come for the story... Or completely ignore what you saw here...Hey, I also take request for story...





	1. Better get Some Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hi. Thanks for checking in on me. I'm still a piece of garbage.

A private movie night at home sounded like a wonderful idea. No one to bug them, no advertisements for showing up early, cuddled up between two of the most amazing people in the world with a blanket wrapped around them. 

Yep, if that isn't heaven, then you're a animal lover, and I don't blame you. 

Aiden, currently, was trailing behind Lukas and Jesse, because either he's too slow, or they're too fast. 

They were shopping, for snacks. Jesse was extremely upset that there was no popcorn left, to the point where he nearly cried, so Lukas suggested they get another crunchy, salty, and savor as a substitute. 

Chips! 

They got to the chip section, where there was those huge bags. Might as well get one for all, all being their little group of three. 

Lukas and Jesse immediately abandoned the cart to look for their favorite chip flavor. Aiden didn't need to go find his, since it was right next to his head. Hopefully, they like barbeque-

Lukas grabbed salt and vinegar as Jesse grabbed sour cream and onion. The both were about to put their bags into the cart, until they saw what the other had. 

"You're insane, Lukas."

"I could say the same thing about you, Jesse."

Uh-oh. 

"Why did you choose something with onion in it?"

"Why did you choose something with vinegar in it?!"

Oh, this was about to get spicy. Aiden never saw them argue, even during Endercon, when it was a thing, so this might be interesting. 

"Excuse me, but salt and vinegar is the perfect combination for the peak perfection of saltiness!"

"Well I'll have you know that sour cream and onion are the formula of the amazing tongue tickling tanginess!"

Aiden chuckled at how stupid they sounded, trying to mimick food critics. Like the ones on television. 

"Onion makes your breath smell bad!"

"Oh! Am I suppose to believe vinegar is gonna make it smell pleasant?!"

Aiden kinda watched it like was a tennis match, back and forth. He would love to open the barbeque chips and eat them while he watched, but that's stealing... Even though he did worse things, his two boyfriends were heros. 

Aiden checked the clock, 11:30 am. Yeah. They had enough time till evening. Plus, Aiden could think about how lucky he was. Whatever he did to get such loving boyfriends, he couldn't remember. 

But, right now, as much as they loved each other, they had their differences. Aiden honestly never saw someone so passionate about chips. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when caught himself nearly losing balance. The floor was slippery. Maybe. 

Checked the time again. 11:35. Not much, but... People started staring, and recording. 

Aiden sighed. Better break up the fight. How?

By being manipulative as usual, since that's how he does it. 

"Let's not forget the fact that-" Lukas cut himself when he heard something. 

"Aiden? Are you crying?" 

Yes, Aiden willed himself to cry. The dramatic, sneaky, manipulative little tool. 

"T-too loud..."

Jesse and Lukas looked at each other, upset they didn't realize how loud they were, and that Aiden was being a tool. 

"Crud. Aiden, I'm- we're sorry. We didn't know-"

"Um... How about we let you decide what we should get, alright?"

Aiden sniffed. "You-" He faked a hiccup. "You mean it?"

"We mean it. No, we promise!"

Aiden wiped the fake tears off his face, then he had his signature "gotcha" grin on his face. If this was an anime, there would be that evil shadow over his eyes. 

"Barbeque it is."

"Wha- You tricked us!"

"Maybe... But you can't go back on your words. You promised~"

Lukas crossed his arms. "It's your word against ours."

"Tell that to the people who were recording you two's fight earlier."

Lukas and Jesse looked around to see that they got double juked.


	2. Don't Trust the Yellow Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short.

Sunday's were weird. That was a day that they took out a slip of paper with a question on it for the three of them. The one who drew the slip was rotated, and it was in the order of Jesse, Lukas, and Aiden. 

It was Jesse's idea, but they unanimously agreed. 

Now, it was Lukas' turn. The blonde put his hand into bowl, stir the papers a bit, then grabbed one. 

"Alright... Question of the week is..." Lukas opened the paper. "What is your biggest fear?"

Another rule is that the asked must answer first, then the next person to answer would be the person who would draw next week, then the person who would draw the week after. Example, Lukas would answer, then Aiden, then Jesse. 

Lukas was quite, thinking of his answer. "Well... I would say being... Not good enough. Like, I know I can't please everyone, but... I just..." Lukas sighed. "It's not big anyways, but it's the biggest I could think of. Aiden, your turn."

Aiden kinda wasn't paying attention. He heard Lukas, but it suddenly being his turn was surprising. 

"Me? I don't have a fear. None at all." 

Jesse looked over at Aiden. "Wow. Understatement of the century." Jesse gave Aiden a playful nudge. "We know you have something."

"Wha- okay, fine, but it's really stupid. Especially compared to Lukas'."

"We promise we won't laugh."

Jesse and Lukas give Aiden a reassuring grin. 

"...Being alone and forgotten. That's it, it's stupid. It's dumb, and it's probably fate that I'm gonna die in a ditch somewhere."

Lukas and Jesse looked at each other, and then back at Aiden. Lukas spoke up. "Is that the reason you tend to be so extra, and attention seeking?"

"That's a rude way to put it." Jesse looked at Aiden. "Is there some history behind history behind this?"

Aiden didn't answer, but the silence was all they needed. 

Lukas suddenly hugged Aiden. "I swear to God, I wanna wrap you in bubble wrap and keep you safe."

"Lukas, that's not necessary-"

"Hush, precious one."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Jesse, it's your turn."

Jesse suddenly went red. "Oh- um- well... You see..."

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Mine's bananas, but I kinda feel stupid about it now. I'm just gonna leave-"

"Wait- I wanna know the story behind that!"

"Axel killed me with a banana gun in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate."


	3. Excuse me, Mr. Long Arm!

Road trips, for the most part, suck nasty flavors of lollipops. Don't judge, kid friendly content here.

When you're stuck in the back of a car with that nasty new car smell, how can anyone like that scent, gives me a headache, and the people are in the front row arguing about getting directions.

This was the position Aiden was in, backseat, huge headache, and arguing boyfriends. Not much he could do.

Jesse was driving, and Lukas was in the passenger seat. Lukas was paranoid about them being lost, but Aiden wasn't paying attention, nor did he care.

"I swear to God, Jesse, if we end up with a flat tire or an empty gas tank, I will strangle you!"

"You couldn't strangle me, even if you wanted to. Besides, we're fine. There's a gas station up ahead."

Lukas seemed skeptical. "Aiden, could you look at the map on your phone to see if-"

"Nope! Don't listen to him! We're fine."

Aiden did anyways when Jesse wasn't looking. It took a while, since there was no good signal, but he got it.

"Yeah, there's a gas station on the way, and we're an hour away from our destination."

"Hey look." Lukas nudge Jesse. "Even Aiden is more responsible then you!"

"We didn't need him look a thing up! We are fine!"

"Can't we get some snacks at the station? I'm starving."

Lukas and Jesse got quite. "Sure." They said in unison.

***

They got to the station, which Jesse and arguing still. It was mostly Jesse saying "but I was right" and Lukas being like "but what if you weren't."

Aiden only was able to escape by asking them what they want. Which was an ice coffee and a chocolate glazed donut for Lukas, and a sofa and pizza for Jesse.

Aiden was gonna get some water, painkillers, and a apple turnover.

And he needed to pay for the gas as well.

After getting the desired items, he went up to the register, and noticed the guy behind the counter was looking out the window that had a view to the gas pumps.

"Are those two yours?"

And to Jesse and Lukas...

"Er... How so?"

"I mean, are y'all brothers? Friends? Business partners?"

Aiden sighed. "Those two are my boyfriends..."

The guy looked at Aiden, with a raised eyebrow. Now, Aiden promised to be good, but if this guy was gonna refuse service because of the fact that-

"For how long?"

"Um... Not including the breaks... Seven years."

The guy whistled. "Dang! Never seen something like that! I mean, I've never see much, but out of all I did see..."

Aiden smiled. This guy was nice.

"Um... Thanks."

"No problem. But tell me. Which one of y'all is gonna have the wedding?"

Aiden went red on the face. "Well- I- Um- We haven't decided on that..."

"Welp. Take your time, I suppose." The guy was scanning the items at the time, and rung up the total. "That'll be 6.93."

"Actually, could I get 40 on pump number 2?"

***

They final got back to driving, an surprisingly, they were still arguing...

Aiden was starting to get sick of this...

"It's these rash decisions of yours that get us in trouble! Your just like your sister!"

"Don't compare me to her! You and her were ones whose actions made Aiden do what he did!"

Aiden kinda cringed at that... Why did Jesse had to jab a sore spot in both him and Lukas...?

Aiden suddenly heard a familiar song start playing... Oh! It was _Zombie_ by the Cranberries! He and his mother used to listen to that all the time!

Aiden smirked, knowing what to do. He lend over, and reached for the volume dial. He got it, and no one saw him, so he turned it up...

And got a light smack from Lukas.

"Uh? Excuse me, Mr. Long arms!"

Aiden laughed, but it was a short one. "Come on! This is my favorite song. So many memories."

Lukas sighed. "Fine."

"Also, don't bring me up in a fight ever again."

Jesse looked a little shocked. "S-sorry, Aiden..."

There was silence in the car, besides Aiden quietly singing alone to the chorus when it showed up.


	4. Got it Bad, Boss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more "Blazerods relationship" focused story, but whatever.

He didn't know when it happened, but it did. Too quickly for him to process it.

It happened first with Jesse, the suspenders wearing one. He was so nice and forgiving, it was almost fake. But knowing Jesse, it wasn't.

Then there was Lukas. Stupid, charming, amazingly perfect Lukas. He was less then willing to forgive Aiden, but after awhile, and and a big long apology filled with ugly sobbing on Aiden's part, things just clicked.

Then after all the time they spent together, it happened. It happened before, but it was kinda worse now.

He got the symptoms of a disease called love.

Problem was, he couldn't hide it very well. Not like last time. Last time, he pushed them away and everything was fine. ~~Until the Sky City incident...~~

Now, his two best friends caught on. He dismissed it as being sick after Gill asked if he, "got it bad, boss?"

He, unhealthy, down a whole thing of cold medicine in a month, banning him from the medicine cabinet by Maya.

"Aiden, if you go anywhere near that cabinet, I will whoop your rear end!"

"You're not my mom! Get off my case!"

And the she whooped him. 

It was a whole month afterwards when he finally realized it. 

"Oh my god... I'm in love..."

It was a rainy day when he did. When he couldn't go see then, and couldn't stop thinking about them. It was so... Obvious! 

To everyone.

"Boss, to be fair. You have been for awhile now." Gill was sitting on the arm of the couch, looking at Aiden.

"What are you talking about?"

Maya spoke up. "Those days back in Endercon. You were, as you say, 'smitten much?'"

Aiden blush. "W-was I really that obvious?"

"To the people who knew you forever, yeah."

"But I don't think they know about it."

Aiden sighed, looking at the two most loyal people in the whole universe. Even at his worse, these two knew him and stuck with him. 

"Alright. Fine... How should I tell them?"

Gill didn't miss a beat. "Song and dance! Flowers and chocolate! Go big or go home-"

Maya pushed Gill off the couch. "Just simply tell them, and don't embarrass yourself like Gill wants you to do..."

"It was a joke!"

"A terrible one... The most important thing is to expect to be rejected, so do it privately so you won't get humiliated, but if you do get your love accepted, great!"

Aiden nodded. "When should I...?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Just don't write a big speech. You'll forget it when you need it the most. Just be blunt."

Aiden was taking mental notes, which were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Aiden?" A few more knocks. "Are you in there?"

"We came in to check on you!" Another voice said. "Maya said you haven't been feeling well for awhile!"

Aiden glared at said girl as she sat up. 

"You three have fun. Come on, Gill."

Maya walked off as Gill got up and followed. Aiden was now alone, with them if he opened the door... 

I do have it bad, don't I? He thought as he walked up to the door with a blush on his cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, could y'all requests stories. I would love to hear your ideas.


	5. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I saw a prompt and thought of this, also, please give me requests! (Modern au I guess.))
> 
> Warning: Death, drugs, and other things. This may remind you of Crawl out Through the Fallout.

He woke up. Head throbbing. Vision blurry. Mind fuzzy Back aching. It was terrible. He tried to think, but nothing formed in his head. There was noises, distant, but the sources were close. Fuzzy figures looming over him. There was a stabbing feeling in his arm. The figures were talking, but the words were muffled.

One of them held an object, which was brought to his chest. It ran down, leaving what looked like a straight black line. More talking.

He blacked out, then woke up just as quickly. There another object approaching his chest. It shined, which wasn't a good sign.

He passed out again. Then he woke up in a new location. He was now in a buck bed, and his vision was clear on a unrelated note. He sat up, trying to remember things that were a blank.

His name was Jesse, born January 27... He remembers the adventures and pleasant times, but how he got here...

"So you're awake."

Jesse looked over, to see... someone, sitting on a random chair. They looked familiar.

"Aiden?"

"Yep. Not gonna get a reward for correct answers however."

Jesse was confused. He hadn't seen Aiden in a long time, and suddenly he finds him here. Wherever here is.

"Where are we?"

"A research facility. We're supposed to be experiments for... Something..." Aiden sighed. "No clue what, and I don't care, so don't ask."

Jesse wasn't going to. He was more focused on escaping. He looked away, then back at Aiden, who was intently staring at the door, tapping his foot, uncontrollably, but mildly, twitching. He wasn't even looking at Jesse when talking. Just at the door.

Jesse stared at the door as well. Nothing of interest, but perhaps they could tackle the person who would come in and escape. If that was Aiden's plan.

However, Jesse watched as Aiden got up, and paced back and forth. He started mumbling, from random nonsense to intellectual babbling. Jesse was concern, to say the least.

"Aiden, are you oka-"

"THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BY NOW! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Um... Who?"

"THE- THE PEOPLE! WITH THE STUFF! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Jesse was worried, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, the doors open.

There was a man, he looked like a doctor, a plague doctor with the scary mask they had on... He held a tray with two syringes on it.

Aiden looked too excited. Jesse remembers that Aiden hated needles, as much as he did.

"We trust you two be able to take these by yourselves. Aiden, please teach Jesse on how to take his medication."

"O-o-of course! Just give it to me! Please!"

Jesse was horrified, to say the least. It was a blur as he and Aiden were given these things...

When Jesse came back reality, he found a syringe in his lap.

"H-hey... Jesse... You're- you're not gonna use that, right?"

Jesse looked at Aiden, who practically had bloodshot eyes. Were they always like that?

"Use... What?"

"The medicine! Are you- are you gonna?"

Jesse didn't want to use it, nor did he want to give it to Aiden...

"Look, they're gonna find out if it wasn't use, either if you squirt it out, or just keep it. I found out the hard way. Just give it to me! Say I stole it or something! I don't care, JUST LET ME HAVE IT!"

Jesse freaked out. "Just take it! Don't hurt me!"

Jesse practically coward in fear while Aiden stole the syringe.

***

Time quickly passed, because of how often Jesse passed out. He didn't know how much did pass.

He was really freaking out. The 'medicine' was the biggest concern of his. It was like everyone on it was completely dependent on it. Then again, that's how drugs work.

But this was probably worse then most common drugs. They were free, given away like candy. There was propaganda all over the facility to take it. And there was no rehab to get them out of the addiction...

And then there were people like Aiden, who were stealing the 'medicine' with either violence or by being stealthy. People like that would have their douses raised, but it was never enough for them.

It was bad enough where Jesse had to be relocated to a new cell, but he was alone.

Seems like the scientist caught on that he wasn't taking it. Took them long enough. That, or it was too soon. Jesse couldn't tell.

Jesse was about to lose hope, but a sudden alarm come on that alerted people to a sudden attack. His door was suddenly opened with no one in front of it. He was free. Looking down the hallways, he saw everyone else was free as well.

But no one ran.

Jesse took his chance. He made a dash for the exit, wherever it was.

He was chased down, blocked by scientist and explosions. He found others trying to escape, but they didn't last long.

He ran into a dead end, cornered.

"379-JC! Return to your cell or we will put you down!"

Jesse was shaking. Was this the end? No. As the scientist fell face first onto the floor, Jesse saw his savior, his everything.

"Lukas?!"

"Jesse!"

Lukas ran towards Jesse, and hugged him tightly, like letting go would mean that he would lose him again.

"I missed you so much..." "I could say the same thing..." They let go, but Lukas made sure to grab Jesse's hand. "Come on. We need to leave. There's a bomb that's been planted, and it will blow in thirty minutes."

"Wait!" Jesse had just remembered something. "Aiden's here! We need to get him out as well-"

"We can't!" Lukas tugged on Jesse's hand. "I've seen him! He's practically gone... I tried to convince him, but he just doesn't respond." Lukas sighed. "I'll explain as we make our escape. Come on!"

Jesse reluctantly went with Lukas.

***

According to Lukas, it seems like the 'medicine' was a drug that would turn the person into, basically, a mindless puppet. It was part of a project called control. The other part was making the victims into human weapons.

It also seems like Jesse was only gone for a week... It was both a good and bad thing. It mean that things went to heck too quickly, and that Jesse didn't have much damage.

That being said, it was ten minutes before the bomb exploded. They went to the roof, where a helicopter was gonna pick them up. There were others at the top, but...

"Where's the... Where is it?"

"It should be here..." Lukas looked towards the sky. "Crap!"

"What is it?"

"No one placed a flare!"

Suddenly, people stared freaking out, going into a panic. Not because of the bomb, but for a immediate danger that was right now. The bomb was gonna blow in nine minutes and thirty seconds.

Jesse turned around. Aiden was standing there, with lifeless eyes. He was holding a pistol, directly at the crowd.

"Aiden-"

"NO ONE'S ALLOWED TO LEAVE!"

Jesse flinched. "Aiden, we can't stay here!"

"I DON'T CARE! WE CAN'T LEAVE!" Aiden was shaking. "THEY WON'T LET US! They'll chase us down... THEY'LL KILL US!"

"Aiden. Listen. Someone planted a bomb, and everything is gonna blow up. We can't stay!"

Jesse glanced back at Lukas, who had set off a flare. Hopefully, it'll be seen.

"No... I'll tell you what's gonna happen. They're gonna defuse it... They'll find us up here, and then they'll kill us. They shot down the helicopter as well." Aiden grabbed the arm that held the gun to stop it from shaking, but it didn't help. "Or, I can kill all of you, and get handsomely reward, and all of you will rot..."

Aiden giggled, scaring Jesse.

"AIDEN! THIS ISN'T YOU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jesse took an step forward. "Please! You're not like this! You don't let people order you around or scare you! Besides, we can get through this! WE CAN ESCAPE!"

Five minutes... Aiden faltered, Jesse stepped forward again.

"Aiden, please... Come with us... We can fix this. We can go back to a better life..."

There was a long silence, Aiden lowered the pistol and dropped it... Four minutes...

A sudden sound filled the air. Jesse turned to see the helicopter lowering. It released a ladder with people were climbing on. There was just enough room for two more.

Jesse was halfway up when he turned around to see Aiden standing there.

"Aiden! Please!"

"Jesse! Give it up! We only have three minutes!"

"That's plenty of time!" Jesse was determined. "Come on! Just climb on!"

Aiden stood there. Jesse kept pleading. Lukas begged Jesse to give up so they could live, but Jesse refused.

"Aiden! Please! I don't want to to lose you again! WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" A single tear slipped down Jesse's cheek. "We missed you so much! We don't want to leave you behind!"

It was true. The 'we' being just Jesse and Lukas, but it was true. Despite Lukas' insistence on leaving, we didn't want to leave Aiden either...

Aiden still stood there, but his eyes were now wide.

There was only thirty seconds. Jesse had to give up...

So he turned around, about to cry.

The helicopter was ascending when someone cried out, "Hey, look!"

Jesse did look. He saw Aiden had moved. He was running towards them, arm stretched out, a small glint in his eye that he was there, alive.

Jesse, still foolishly hanging on the ladder, reached out for Aiden.

_Ten..._

The helicopter might be too high. Jesse leaned for Aiden.

_Nine..._

Everyone was watching with fear, unable to look away.

_Eight..._

Hearts were pounding fast.

_Seven..._

Aiden reached the edge, with no chance to make it.

_Six..._

Then, he did something crazy.

**_Five..._ **

He jumped.

**_Four...._ **

Whatever modifications they did to him helped him jump higher then humanly possible.

**_Three..._ **

He was able to grab Jesse's hand, but Jesse nearly dropped him.

**_Two..._ **

Aiden grabbed onto the ladder with his other hand, and then both on them managed to climb into the helicopter.

**_One..._ **

"Everyone hang on!" Lukas shouted as he realized that they might not be far enough.

**_Zero..._ **

The bomb exploded, causing massive damage to the facility. The helicopter was blown away, but it managed to stay airborne.

Everyone was happy, filled with the joy of escaping alive, but they were tired. Hopefully, once they've landed, they can go home...

Jesse was relieved. He looked at Aiden, who still had that small glint in his eyes, but was still practically lifeless...

Jesse hugged him, from behind since Aiden was facing away from them. The only response he got was a hand over his arms, and a whisper...

"... Is Mom still alive...?"

Jesse nodded. "She'll be happy to see you again. You'll be okay... I promise..."

Jesse could tell that Aiden was doubtful. Lukas walked up to them, overhearing the conversation and noticing the doubt as well.

"We're here for you..." Lukas put his hand on Aiden's shoulder. "I promise, but right now, I think we should rest."

Yeah... Resting sounded delightful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to raise the ratings because of this?
> 
> ~~Also, if the writer of Crawl out Through the Fallout comments on this, I will geek out. I swear-~~


End file.
